


Work is Hell

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Episode Related, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow has a day of hell at work





	Work is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: This is in answer to Jinni's Hate Work challenge 

Dedication: For Jinni - I know what it's like to take up the slack for someone at work. Hope this brightens your day. :) 

Scenario: Willow has a job she just HATES. I don't care what it is. Stripping, customer service, etc. She finally gets fed up and does something evil then quits. Her chosen suitor cheers her up afterwards. This should be humorous and/or fluffy. 

Possible partners (choose according to the list you're on): W/Jamil, W/Shang-Da, W/Richard, W/Legolas, W/Aragorn, W/Angel, W/Xander, W/Spike, W/Matt Hardy, W/Jeff Hardy, W/Raven, W/Jareth (I'm *so* not picky... I'll take just about anything at this point) 

Please include some of the following: 

a coworker that slacks off an irritates Willow 

a bottle of white out that is spilled 

an ink pen that breaks and splatters 

coffee spilled on Willow's white shirt 

**************************************************** 

 

 

She was in hell, she just knew it. She knew that Dante didn't talk about this level of hell but she just knew that working here was a level of hell. 

 

She had come to St. Louis when she was offered an internship at a computer company. She had fallen in love and decided to stay. Her love life was moving along very nicely but her work life sucked. The fall of tech stocks heralded the fall of her company. She hadn't wanted to leave so she was stuck in this job. 

Willow looked around the cubicle that was her office. God, how had she fallen so far? Okay the money was great and it left her time with Richard but... 

 

Footsteps of doom could be heard down the hallway. Willow cringed. She just knew her boss was coming with even more work that Trisha "didn't have time to do". Why is it that EVERYONE but Trisha has time to do the work but yet she has time to socialize with her friends? 

 

"Willow, Trisha is really busy and isn't able to input these into the database. I knew you wouldn't mind taking up the slack since your input time is so much faster than anyone else in the department." 

 

"I knew you wouldn't mind..." Willow mumbled under her breath as she put the stack next to her other stack. She reached into her desk to pull out a pen so she could mark up her data log. Just as she went to cross off the line, the end of the pen fell off and the ink splattered all over the report. 

 

"SHIT!" God could this day get any worse? Deciding it best to take a break before she went postal she went down to the break room. Lo and behold, who is yapping away in the break room with her friend but Trisha? 

 

Willow narrowed her eyes at the hated one. Oh no WAY was she doing Trisha's work now! 

 

Trisha glanced up when she felt someone looking at her. Standing there glaring her way was the quiet Willow. She smirked at her. Willow who always did the work without complaint. Good old dependable Willow. 

 

Good old dependable Willow whose Red hair and Green eyes were turning Black and mumbling it's against the law to harm with magick. 

 

'Oh this can't be good' Trisha thought. 

 

Willow got an evil look in her eyes and turned abruptly. She knew that she couldn't use magick to harm Trisha but she could use her magick to harm the computers. 

 

Going to the server that housed their department Willow laid her hand on the console. She visualized all the data being transferred to Trisha's account. She locked out everyone in the department even the Manager. Everyone except 

Trisha. She now would be forced to input everyone's data since they are all locked out. Concentrating harder she melted the wires together so it would take hours of downtime to fix. 

 

Pulling her cell phone out and hitting Richard's speed dial number she patiently waited for him to pick up. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey, baby. I just thought I would let you know that I'm quitting today." 

 

"You okay?" 

 

Willow looked over at the server. "Just peachy." 

 

"Not going to get arrested are you or appear on the evening news?" 

 

"Nope" 

 

"I'll have the wine ready when you get here. Love you." 

 

"Love you, too." 

 

Willow went to her cubicle and slowly gathered the few personal belongings and walked by her manager's office. Laying her badge on the desk she said, "Today is my last day. I quit." 

 

The manager looked at Willow's retreating back with a shocked look on her face. 'That's the third one in the last four months' she muttered. She turned to her computer and noticed it not working. 

 

"Sue is your computer working?" 

 

Willow stood in the hallway with a smirk as she heard one after the other of her co-workers say their computers were down. She began to giggle when she heard the manager ask Trisha and her answer of yes. Visualizing the piles upon piles of paper being taken to Trisha's office she smiled all the way down the elevator. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Richard met her at the door and took the box out of her hands and replaced it with a glass of wine. 

 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

 

"No, later okay? Just want to forget that place." 

 

"How about a massage? Get rid of the tension?" 

 

Willow set the glass of wine down and pulled his head down for a kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" 

 

Richard smiled and looked at his watch. "I think it's been a full one hour since I heard it last." 

 

Willow tsk. "I've been remiss. I would love a massage. Wanna make it a full body one?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Richard just laughed and took hold of her hand and led her into the bedroom. Willow saw candles scattered all over the room and scented oil on the nightstand. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been planning this?" 

 

"Well, actually I was going to surprise you tonight so I just moved up my time table. Get undressed and I'll warm up the oil." 

 

Willow watched as he took his hair down and pulled off his shirt. The day may have started in hell but it was going to end up in heaven.


End file.
